Florida State Road 228
State Road 228 (FL 228) is a 32.532-mile-long (52.355 km) state highway in the northeastern part of the U.S. state of Florida. It exists in two distinct sections, separated by both Baker County Road 228 in Macclenny and Duval CR 228 in Maxville (the far Westside of Jacksonville), which are former segments of FL 228. The western segment of FL 228 exists 1.927 miles (3.101 km) in Macclenny, Baker County, connecting US 90 and Baker CR 228 with Interstate 10 (I-10) at exit 336 and another instance of the county road. Its main eastern segment of FL 228 is 30.605 miles (49.254 km) and is mostly in Jacksonville, Duval County. This segment connects U.S. Route 301 (US 301) and Duval CR 228 in Maxville, to I-295 at exit 19 in the mid-Westside of Jacksonville, with US 90 in the Southside neighborhood of the city south of Downtown. Route description Baker County segment FL 228 begins at an intersection with U.S. Route 90 (US 90, Macclenny Avenue) in downtown Macclenny. North of this intersection, the roadway continues as Baker County Road 228 (CR 228; North 5th Street) and ends at FL 121 (North 6th Street) and County Road 23B. It heads south-southeast through the city, passing Macclenny City Hall and the Emily Taber Public Library. Around the intersection with Jonathan Street, the road curves to the southeast. It crosses over Turkey Creek before leaving Macclenny. Approximately 3,000 feet (910 m) after leaving the city and meeting CR 23A (Lowder Street), it meets its eastern terminus, an interchange with Interstate 10 (I-10) at exit 336. At this interchange, the roadway continues to the southeast as another instance of CR 228, this time known as Maxville–Macclenny Highway. Jacksonville segment Maxville to Westside FL 228 resumes at an intersection with US 301 in Maxville, the southwestern corner of Jacksonville. At this intersection, the roadway continues as Duval CR 228 (Maxville–Macclenny Highway). US 301/FL 228 travel concurrently to the south-southwest for about 1,000 feet (300 m), until FL 228 departs to the northeast becoming in the name of Normandy Boulevard. A short distance later, it meets the northern terminus of the western segment of CR 217. At another short distance, it meets the southern terminus of the eastern segment of CR 217 (Yellow Water Road). After crossing Yellow Water Creek, it becomes a two-lane divided highway. After a few distances at that point, it intersects at New World Avenue, which leads south to the western terminus of FL 134 (103rd Street), which that road travels through Cecil Airport, passing the Cecil campus of Florida State College. FL 228 then has an interchange with FL 23 (First Coast Expressway) at exit 42. After meeting an intersection with CR 115C (Chaffee Road South), the highway passes by Herlong Recreational Airport before meeting an interchange with I-295 (Jacksonville West Beltway) at exit 19. Westside to Downtown After the interchange with I-295, FL 228 passes Gravely Hill Cemetery and John D. Liverman Park after meeting Memorial Park Road. While passing the park, the highway crosses over Cedar River. Then, it intersects FL 103 (Lane Avenue South). After that, it begins to curve to the east. At the intersection with FL 111 (Cassat Avenue), it takes on the Post Street name. At Hamilton Street, it heads northeast and curves back to the east past Edgewood Avenue. Then, it intersects FL 129 (McDuff Avenue). The two highways head concurrently to the south for about four blocks, to an intersection with US 17 (Roosevelt Boulevard). At this intersection, FL 129 meets its southern terminus, and FL 228 heads concurrently with US 17 to the northeast. Less than 1 mile (1.6 km) later, the two highways have an interchange with I-10. I-10/US 17/FL 228 heads concurrently to the east. At an interchange with I-95, I-10 meets its eastern terminus, while I-95/US 17/FL 228 head to the northeast, crossing over McCoy Creek. At an interchange with Union Street, US 17/FL 228 splits off I-95 to the east, concurrent with US 23. The three highways enter downtown. Downtown to Southside At Main Street, they intersect US 1. Here, US 23 meets its southern terminus and FL 228 turns onto US 1 south, while US 17 turns onto US 1 north. One block later, US 90 (West Beaver Street) joins the concurrency. Four blocks farther to the south-southwest, FL 228 splits off onto East Monroe Street. One block to the east, at Ocean Street, it intersects the northbound lanes of US 1/US 90/FL 228. A short distance to the east-southeast, FL 228 meets the western terminus of the Hart Bridge Expressway, a freeway that connects downtown to the Southside neighborhood. Here, FL 228 joins with the expressway to the east-southeast. They pass VyStar Veterans Memorial Arena, TIAA Bank Field, and WJCT, before US 1 Alternate (US 1 Alt.; Martin Luther King Jr. Parkway) joins the concurrency. The two highways cross over the St. Johns River on the Hart Bridge. Shortly after the bridge is an interchange with FL 10 (Atlantic Boulevard). Almost immediately, US 1 Alt. splits off onto Emerson Expressway (FL 126). Then, FL 228 crosses over Little Pottsburg Creek. After that, it has an intersection with FL 109 (University Boulevard). The road continues to the east-southeast and curves to the southeast to meet its eastern terminus, an interchange with US 90 (Beach Boulevard, FL 212). National Highway System There are two sections of FL 228 that is included as part of the National Highway System, a system of roadways important to the nation's economy, defense, and mobility (both of which are part of the eastern segment): * From its western terminus to I-295. * The entire section that is concurrent with the Hart Bridge Expressway. Major intersections County Road 228 County Road 228 (CR 228) is a county highway with two segments and is a former segment of FL 228. The western segment is in Baker County, connecting State Road 121 (FL 121) and County Road 23B (CR 23B) with U.S. Route 90 (US 90) in Macclenny. The main eastern segment connects Interstate 10 (I-10) southwest of Macclenny with U.S. Route 301 (US 301) in Duval County, in Maxville west of Jacksonville. Baker County Road 228 The western segment of CR 228 runs 1.2 miles (1.9 km) north of downtown Macclenny. It begins at an intersection with FL 121 (North 6th Street) and CR 23B and ends at US 90 (Macclenny Avenue) in downtown Macclenny. The eastern segment of CR 228 runs 5.9 miles (9.4 km) in Baker County. It begins at an interchange with I-10, approximately 3,000 feet (910 m) of Macclenny from the eastern terminus of the western segment of FL 228. It heads southeast from the interchange, crossing over Turkey Creek, the railroad track, then curves around rural areas to the south. Then, it curves back to the southeast as it reaches the Baker–Duval county line. Duval County Road 228 CR 228 runs 2.1 miles (3.3 km) in Duval County. It continues east from the Baker county line, where in Duval County, it takes in the name of Maxville–Macclenny Highway. After crossing Long Branch, it ends at the intersection with US 301 in Maxville, the far Westside of Jacksonville. See also * Interstate 10 in Florida * Interstate 95 in Florida * Interstate 295 (Florida) * U.S. Route 1 in Florida * U.S. Route 1 Alternate (Jacksonville) * U.S. Route 17 in Florida * U.S. Route 23 in Florida * U.S. Route 90 in Florida * U.S. Route 90 Alternate (Jacksonville) * U.S. Route 301 in Florida * Florida State Road 5 * Florida State Road 8 * Florida State Road 9 * Florida State Road 9A * Florida State Road 10 * Florida State Road 15 * Florida State Road 21 * Florida State Road 23 * Florida State Road 103 * Florida State Road 109 * Florida State Road 111 * Florida State Road 115 * Florida State Road 115A * Florida State Road 121 * Florida State Road 126 * Florida State Road 129 * Florida State Road 134 * Florida State Road 139 * Florida State Road 200 * Florida State Road 208 * Florida State Road 212 * Florida State Road 228A * County Road 23A (Baker County, Florida) * County Road 23B (Baker County, Florida) * County Road 115C (Duval County, Florida) * County Road 217 (Duval County, Florida) * County Road 228 (Baker–Duval County, Florida) * Atlantic Boulevard (Jacksonville) * Beach Boulevard (Jacksonville) * Hart Bridge * Martin Luther King Jr. Parkway (Jacksonville) * Roosevelt Boulevard (Jacksonville) Category:Florida State Road 228 Category:Florida State Roads Category:Highways and roads Category:State Highways Category:Jacksonville Category:Florida State Road System Category:Highways numbered 228